


Ten billion percent missing you

by Saku015



Series: Sengen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothes swap, Male Friendship, Movie Night, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Senku misses his boyfriend. His friends decide to cheer him up.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Sengen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716619
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Ten billion percent missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Clothes swap.

”This is bad,” Chrome mumbled under his breath as they watched their friend through the glass door of the lab. ”He barely spent any time anywhere else since Gen’d left.”

”Is he sick?! Can we help somehow?!” Taiju all, but screamed, so Chrome shut him up with putting one of his palms on his mouth.

”I think this is how he copes with the fact that he misses Gen terribly,” Yuzuriha said, then looked at the boys. ”You should do something together. Like a boys’ night to help him taking his mind off of Gen.”

”That is a great idea!” Chrome said, nodding. ”Senku usually leaves the lab around 8 PM and gets home to 8:30. We have plenty of time to prepare,” he explained with Taiju nodding beside him vigorously. ”The only question is that what kinds of movies he likes.”

”Well,” Taiju started with an uncharacteristically sly grin on his lips, ”he has strong feelings for analyzing Disney villains.”

It was 9 PM when the bell of his and Gen’s shared apartment rang. With a groan, Senku stood up from the kitchen table where he was working on one of his assignments and padded to a door. When he opened it, the urge to shut it cane almost immediately.

”What are you two doing here?” He asked with a flat look on his face.

”We came to have boy’s night, Senku!” Taiju announced loudly and Senku felt an upcoming migraine in the back of his head.

”Thanks, but I have no time-” he started, but Chrome interrupted him.

”We brought some Disney movies and popcorn too,” he said with a grin. 

The glare that the green haired boy sent towards his childhood friend was murderous, but he let them in eventually. The two walked through the door so causally as if they owned the place – it made Senku’s eyebrow twitch.

”I go and make the popcorn!” Taiju announced after they had taken their shoes off.

After he had walked away towards the kitchen, Chrome grabbed Senku by the wrist and pulled him in the living room. Just after pushing him to the sofa did he realize the purple hoodie the other was wearing. It was definitely Gen’s, but the brunet knew better than to comment.

Instead, he took the DVD’s out of his bag and placed them on the table. Then, he looked at his friend expectantly. Senku sighed, but pointed at one of the boxes eventually. Chrome nodded coincidentally.

’The Little Mermaid’ was a classic after all.


End file.
